Sunday Morning
by Evildevilangel
Summary: A morning after a full moon at Hogwart's. Fluffy RS slash. Comments are love.


**Characters are Rowling's. Unfortunately for my wallet, no money made. For Mindy.**

Remus J. Lupin was warm. He loved it, the feeling of being nice and toasty, with the comforter wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer… Remus sighed and forced his eyes open. Time to face the morning, even if it felt like his eyelids had bruises.

The floor of the Shack was checker-boarded by the light coming in the windows, which someone seemed to have thought it was a good idea to open. He could have sworn they had been closed the night before. The other Marauders thought he always locked the windows because he didn't want to see the moon. That, Remus thought, would be sort of nice – to know, instead of simply feel, that the change was coming. Sirius would undoubtedly figure out eventually that he did it because he feared the wolf would jump out a window. Remus shook his head slightly. Sirius always figured things out, even if it took him for-bloody-ever. A sneeze from behind startled him out of his musings. He picked himself up slightly and turned over, wincing – a painful reminder of why he was spending Sunday morning in the Shrieking Shack.

He realized he was lying on a green and red plaid sleeping bag he thinks he remembers from…. somewhere. More importantly, a certain black-haired sixth year Gryffindor was next to him, apparently asleep, with one arm slung over Remus' waist. "Hey," he said softly, allowing a smile to creep into his voice as he brushed a stray hair from Sirius' face.

"Mmpf," snorted Sirius as he moved closer and nuzzled the indent of Remus' collarbone. "Mornin', cold fingers."

Remus considered kissing Sirius in that spot he loves right behind his ear – conveniently already so close to his mouth – but decides it might not be time for that just yet. He was still getting used to Sirius' definition of what's "just friendly" and what's not. Padma Ernheart was still mad at him for that time he had yanked her back by her overlong blonde ponytail. Bitch deserved it for trying to kiss, well, kissing, really, _his _Sirius.

"You're thinking again," accused Sirius as he picked his head up to look into Remus' eyes. He could read the other boy's eyes like Remus read chocolate wrappers at the muggle grocery. A connoisseur.

Remus searched the room for help. His eyes came back to Sirius as surely as if the black-haired boy had summoned them. "Where have I seen this sleeping bag before? And my fingers are not cold!"

It was Sirius' turn to shake his head. "They are like icicles. Moony-finger shaped icicles. You could win contests with those, mate."

Remus raised a golden eyebrow, his new favorite trick. "Contests?"

"Yeah," nodded Sirius as he propped himself up so he could gesture wildly. "Where they carve things out of, you know, ice and stuff. And they make castles you can walk through and brilliant animals and stuff. Saw it in Germany one time. Great stuff. But yours could, like, move and stuff without magic, so they'd have to give you a medal and lots and lots of ice…"

Remus nodded and smiled as Sirius babbled about his fabulous winnings. When he got to 300 icy virgins, Remus cut in with "And the sleeping bag?" Not the wittiest comeback he'd ever had, but he hoped it was enough to cut the other boy's ramblings before he made Remus turn the color of cooked beets.

"Oh, right." Sirius grinned. "Used it on that camping trip with the Potters last summer. You didn't seem to mind it then." His grin widened.

"You didn't seem to mind my fingers then!" countered Remus, who suddenly realized exactly what he had just said. He felt his face flush hotly as his companion burst out laughing.

"Good… one… Moony!" he exclaimed in between guffaws. His eyes suddenly became very grave. "Now let me see about those fingers." He took the other boy's slender right hand and held it with his left, gasping. "So frigid, Mr. Lupin."

Remus bit back a gasp as Sirius took his fingers, one by one, into his mouth, eyes twinkling. "Better?" Sirius asked when he finished, twining his fingers with Remus'. He felt the other boy flinch when he moved their hands. Eyebrows furrowed and concern in his eyes, he leaned in to kiss Remus lightly. Remus leaned in for more, but Sirius pulled away. "It's late. Madame Pompfrey will worry if you're not in the wing by noon," he whispered, an apology in disguise.

The light-haired boy bent forward and kissed Sirius' neck, smiling when the recipient groaned softly. "It's no later than ten-thirty and I am in very good hands right here."

The taller boy's face lit up at the last pronouncement and pulled Remus closer, who immediately laid his head on Sirius' chest. "Right then. Get some sleep," he ordered gruffly.

Remus began to nod, needing his rest more than Sirius knew, when he suddenly picked his head up. "Pad, why are the windows open?"

Sirius smiled softly, teeth just touching his lower lip. "It was a nice morning. Also, I thought you might jump out one when you woke up with me like this. Had to make sure you didn't hurt yourself."

Remus realized with a start that he and Sirius were both completely naked.


End file.
